


The art of painting Sorrow on a canvas of cold air

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Je dors sur des roses, Quarantink, artistic angst? IDK, but not real angst, graphic description of non-physical pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Figure skating is a form of art. In which the skater strives to communicate with us, bring us new sensations and feelings.
Series: Quarantink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The art of painting Sorrow on a canvas of cold air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Paint.
> 
> A little tribute to our european champion. If you aren't familiar with the program, what are you waiting for!? [Go watch it!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dgVImjyEu8)

Dima's blades cut shallow lines on the ice, its screeching sound like a desperate scream of pain. Would they hear it? Would they feel it? Deep into their bones, the anguish, freezing them to the marrow. He hopes they will.

He wants them to.

He pushes on the ice gliding, tracing line after line on the frozen water, his body movements painting out in the cool air misery and desperation, his face silently howling in agony, depicting the devastating heartache for them to see.

With each step, each crossover, each counter, each rocker, he wants them to experience the thorns, the sharp little tips piercing their skin, slowly, a hundred tiny sparks of pain making their way into the flesh all at once. Excruciatingly.

He wants them to discover what despair feels like, what a broken heart has to go through when the same memory comes to hunt you every day, the suffering of a mind that is slowly slipping down into the inescapable darkness night after night.

Watching him. All of this just through his skating.

He doesn't want them only to see: he wants them to taste, he wants to carve new emotions deep into their innermost core.


End file.
